


Wanton Wizard

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy Lines, M/M, Porn Star AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolves, Wizards, another one, really bad porn names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Serious Bareback must save his friend Ream-us Schtuppin from his transformation.
 
Written for Huxloween Prompt : Werewolves





	

 “Lookout, Serious!” Humpanie Ranger shouted, gesturing behind Serious Bareback. Their companion Ream-us Schtuppin had stopped in his tracks. Over the mountain behind them a large waxy moon was emerging from the clouds. Schtuppin stood transfixed.

“No!” Bareback screamed. “Keep running,” he told the other man. “You need to find Professor Doubledick and get the twinkturner to save Butterballs!”

“But what about you?” Ranger responded, eyes growing wide and Schtuppin contorted, panting.

“I know what to do!” Serious stated. Thanisson ran off set to prepare for his next scene and Hux turned to Kylo who was doing his best to keep those stupid false teeth in his mouth as he grunted and groaned like he was turning into a wolfman. Hux ran to him and knelt, pulling a silver cock ring from his costume pocket.

“Ream-us, my old friend,” Serious pleaded from his knees. “Did you not use your plug tonight?” he pushed aside Kylo’s g-string and slipped the ring around Kylo’s cock and balls. Kylo let out a mighty howl, falling backwards into the fake grass around them and Hux did all he could to not roll his eyes. He crawled so that he could stare down sadly at his partner.

“This ass is where you truly live,” Hux cringed internally, but delivered the line the best he could while running his hand down Kylo’s thigh, over the leather chaps to grip his bare ass cheek in his hand. “This ass,” he whispered, pulling back to unbutton and push down his own leather trousers. Just as he went to drag the bottle of wolfsbane lubricant from the pocket of the dreadful vest he was wearing Kylo lost it and started laughing like a maniac.

“CUT!” Phasma shouted, coming from around the camera to loom over Kylo, who was currently laughing himself into tears.

“I’m sorry,” he coughed between peals of braying laughter, spitting out the fake teeth. “It’s still, oh God, the best line Mitaka’s ever written,” he guffawed. He snorted a few times, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. He chuckled a bit more but finally got himself under control.

“Okay, okay,” Kylo drew another deep breath. “I think I’ll be okay now,” he said,

“Good,” Phasma replied, nodding and turning. “Let’s take it from ‘This ass is where . . .’ ” she said, heading back behind the camera.

“Good God, Ren, after that dreadful line of ‘Kylo Ren: Vampire Hunter’ movies you think you’d be used to stupid lines,” Hux said, resetting himself to run his hand up Kylo’s thigh. “I thought you were a professional,” Kylo groaned.

“Please don’t remind me. I’m glad that series is finally over,” Kylo said, slipping the teeth back into his mouth. Hux grimaced for a moment, wondering what filthy things had happened on this fake grass before those teeth had touched it but steeled his face.

“Lights! Camera! Action!” Phasma shouted from somewhere behind the studio lights and they were back in the scene, Kylo rolling around grunting and straining. If the whole premise of ‘Hairy Pounder and the Prisoner of Azkabang’ wasn’t so dreadful it might have even been sexy.

“This ass is where you truly live,” Hux crooned, still cringing inside but a little less the second time around. He gripped Ren’s ass cheek again, trying to focus on fucking and not how stupid this whole thing was. “This ass,” he whispered, pulling back, unbuttoning and pushing down the leather trousers.

He fished the wolfsbane lubricant from his pocket. It was part of a new ‘Wanton Wizard’ line of products the company had started hawking. It was just their regular lubricant scented with lavender and colored purple but they decided to make a whole series of movies to advertise. He dripped some of the liquid on his fingers. At the very least it smelled good.

As he let his first finger circle Kylo’s hole he leaned in to kiss the inside of his thigh. Hux had always hated chaps because they made it so hard for him to access his partner’s skin. He’d tried to get the costumes changed but Phasma was adamant about Ream-us being a leather daddy. Hux pulled himself back into the scene, pushing his finger into Kylo.

Kylo sighed around the false teeth, Hux silently praying that he didn’t accidentally spit them out. He wanted to get this stupid shoot over so they could get coffee and go have non-stupid themeless sex in their apartment. Hux slipped a second finger in and Kylo howled. Hux closed his eyes for a moment, letting his lips fall apart hoping it looked sexy. He couldn’t hold that eyeroll in. Phasma apparently didn’t notice because he didn’t hear her yelling cut. He soldiered on, slipping a third finger into Kylo and grabbing the lubricant to smear onto himself.

“Let me remind you of who you truly are Ream-us,” Hux cooed, removing his fingers and lifting Kylo’s hips from the ground to pull his ass over Hux’s lap. Gently he let Kylo sink onto his erection. Kylo’s hand lifted up to his mouth in a gesture to look like he was trying to muffle his groans but Hux knew he was supposed to be slyly removing the teeth. Apparently he’d done a good enough job because he didn’t hear Phasma. Hux lifted Kylo’s hips and let him slide back down. Kylo let out a long groan that still had some of the feral edge of the howls.

Hux began slamming up into Kylo, letting him writhe around on the ground. Kylo used the impressive strength of his eight-pack to sit up onto Hux’s lap and drape his arms around Hux’s shoulders. His eyes were pleading. Say what you would about Kylo’s inability to keep a straight face sometimes, he was a damn good actor. Really, he was too good for porn but apparently he wanted nothing more from his talent than to fuck on camera. Hux found that he was okay with that.

“Please,” Ream-us whispered, pressing his forehead against Serious’. “Please, let me cum, Serious,” Kylo groaned. Hux didn’t hear Kylo’s stupid character begging his stupid character for release, he heard Kylo begging Hux. Hux always had a hard time denying him even when they were playing at home. Hux slipped his hand down to Kylo’s cock and released the cock ring.

With a long shout Kylo came, splattering Hux’s chest and hideous vest with his release. Hux fucked up into him a few more times and came with a grunt of his own. Kylo fell back into the grass and looked up at Hux languidly.

“Thank you, Serious,” Ream-us sighed. Serious leaned forward and ran his hand along the side of Ream-us’ jaw.

“Anytime, old friend,” he smiled.

“Cut!” came Phasma’s shout from behind the camera. Suddenly there were aides rushing the set and handing the actors bottles of water and towels to clean themselves off. Kylo sat up, accepting his with a thank you and cracked the top open.

“We’ll reconvene tomorrow to shoot the final scene with Thanisson,” Phasma called to the crew, who were already half out the door. She came over two the two actors, still sitting in the grass. “Thank you both,” she said, grinning. “I think this is the hottest one yet. I’m almost sad you two aren’t in the final scenes.” Hux stood and shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll see us both again,” Hux said, offering a hand and helping Kylo to his feet. “Especially if producer Snoke keeps on with these monster films. I’m not sure why it’s always us,” Hux said, running the slightly damp towel across his stomach to make sure he’d cleaned off most of the semen.

“It’s because you’re so monstrous,” Kylo said, giving Hux a stupid grin. Hux just rolled his eyes.

“You two have a good night,” Phasma said, turning around and heading out of the studio. Hux turned to Kylo.

“I thought we could go shower and get some coffee,” He said, starting to walk toward the showers.

“I think I’d like that,” Kylo said, catching up with Hux and grabbing his hand shyly. Hux glanced back at Kylo, noticing a blush come over his face. It was so strange what became embarrassingly intimate when you had sex on camera for a living. Hux smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.


End file.
